heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-12 Robin Meets the Titans
As soon as Robin found time, Nightwing had him come to the Tower to get the tour. Granted, he probably heard a bit about it from both him and Oracle, but he might as well make it official. In costume, he points out the areas, "Here's Reception...the Army usually handles this area, but we'll meet new people here occasionally as well. They keep away a lot of the gawkers. They can come into the gym, Sickbay, and the common areas. They don't get to come into the Meeting room, Monitor Room, or the more private living quarters." That's sort of the basics. "You have the codes, right?" Robin nods, taking in the rather impressive tower and making special notes of it's security. "I have the codes, yes. You guys really got this place up and running in less than a month? That's....impressive." the teen says, whistling softly in awe. "Do I get a room, or do I have to hoof it all the time?" "Like it's so far from here to your place?" Nightwing grins, "But if you need to crash, you can use my room. I'll have another bed put in there just in case. I tend to go home, myself." Marissa Sometimes comes wandering out of the girl's side of the living area, fiddling with her mask...not that either boy will see anything they shouldn't or that she'd care that much if they did. "Hello, Night..." A pause, and her eyes flick to Robin. Okay. He's new, and judging by the costume at least an ally, most likely the next prospect for membership. "Just making sure, Nightwing." Robin says, placing his hands up in mock surrender. "And no way am I sleeping in your room. Not after last time." the teen says with a grin, before turning to study the new arrival. Robin smiles and nods his head. "Hi there." he greets warmly, before thumbing at himself. "Robin." "We *have* empty rooms. I'm sure we could make one available for an ally who's desperate for a place to crash after a fight," Mend notes, cheerfully. "Mend." Robin? Like the bird, she supposes. "Not my fault I totally forgot you were there after my date..." Nightwing grins but then clears his throat as Mend comes in. "This is Mend, Robin. Mend, Robin's one of our reservists. Sort of." He looks back to Robin, "Or rather a contract Titans...thing is, he's not officially on the roster." His grin grows a little less warm, "We have many rooms and many new prospectives, some of which will have no other home than here at the Tower. I feel they should be reserved for those who need its shelter. I'm sure Robin understands." Speaking of rooms, Bunker comes out of the corridor leading to the living area and then stops on seeing people. "Hi Nightwing! Hi Mend! Hi whoever you are! Do we have a new member?" He moves over to Robin, hand extended. "Nice to met you, I'm Bunker and there's no relation to Archie. Some people kept asking me that and I didn't know why till I googled it." "Please to meet you, Mend. I get it Nightwing. But a locker or something to stash a spare uniform would be fantastic. Unless you don't mind me borrowing a suit sometime." Robin says, moving forward to extend a hand to Mend. "Look forward to working with you." he says to the girl, before turning to Bunker. "Robin. Pleasure. I'm sort of a new member. I'll the official unofficial back-up." the teen explains, taking Bunker's hand and giving it a light shake. "We can do *that* I'm sure." Mend stretches a bit. "Hey there, Bunker. Settling in okay?" He's pretty new, after all. As one of the people with 'no place else to go'...or rather, if she didn't use her room here she'd probably be renting half a closet...she doesn't argue further about the rooms. Nightwing nods, "We can certainly get you a locker. That's totally no problem. A locker and then some. You can even have your own shelf in the cabinet." He glances at Mend for a moment before he nods a greeting to Bunker, "Hey there, Bunker. Settling in all right?" "Yes, it's a very nice room." Bunker answers, giving Mend a quick smile. Okay, no it's not. It's just a room. But it's free and beats finding a tree in a park. "Did you find out if we can have a trapeze?" Robin does his best not to snicker at the mention of a trapeze. He glances at Nightwing and smirks lightly before looking at the other two. "So Bunker, Mend, Wonder Girl, Supergirl, our fearless Nightwing..who am I missing?" the teen asks curiously. "I should at least say hello to everyone." "Magik, Lucy in the Sky and...Koriand'r IS still here, right? Is she going to think about signing up?" She hasn't actually seen the alien...much to her disappointment...since her arrival. "And Aqualad, of course." Nightwing chuckles, "Yeah, I've already looked at the gym. The ceilings are high, but not high enough. But I did promise to look into a place where you could learn in Metropolis and I'm working on it. I know a place in Gotham if you're willing to travel that far." He nods to Mend, "And Stonewall. Koriand'r isn't technically a Titan...although you should spar with her, Mend. She's tough." He looks to Robin, "We found an alien." And he'll tell the other more a little later. "Magik isn't here right now." Bunker tells them. "I saw her earlier and we started talking but I think I got her angry by just not being unhappy and she got up and disappeared in a circle of light. I feel sorry for her. I haven't met Aqualad yet or the alien you're talking about." "I've met Aqualad before. We stopped a group of meta's from attack a Maroon 5 concert. Nice guy." Robin says. "And then again after that attack in Washington DC." Robin trails off at the mention of an Alien. "Oh?" he asks, raising an eyerbow. "I've got some juicy bits on the Alien front too. We are in for a shocker if it gets published." "Nah. Magik does that all the time. It's not you." Nightwing gets a nod. "You just like it when I get my butt kicked." A grin at that, taking any sting that might be in the words out of them. After all, he's just trying to get Mend to be as good as she needs to be. Nightwing mutters, "That sounds about right," in regards to Bunker's description of Magik. He looks to Robin, "Oh? We?" Which 'We'? "You can't miss her, Bunker, she's bright orange and dressed like Barbarella." He then grins at Mend, "She might kick your butt, but I think you'll both learn things." "Does she want to un-shiny and un-happy you too?" Bunker asks Mend curiously. "She does think I'll get along well with Karolina though which I do since I already met her once and she seems very nice." To Nightwing, he asks "What planet is she from? Will I find anything if I google it?" "We as in you, me, and the rest of the world." Robin explained. "You might get some flack from it as well, as a Titan. I'll tell you about it later when I can explain in detail." the teen explains, glancing at Bunker. "I doubt you can google it, unless the alien gives you the name that we call it by." Robin says, thinking logically. "It's just the way she is. Her brother's very nice, though." Then she turns towards Robin. "So. You...are going to dangle gossip and not cough up details?" She puts her hands on her hips, still grinning. "Huh. Well, I look forward to hearing about this then." To answer Bunker, "I don't know that she's happy unless everyone else is unhappy. But as for the planet, I'd never heard of it. I doubt it couled be googled or we'd know about life on other planets by now." Nightwing lifts a hand to Mend, "It might not be something that needs to be spread around just yet." "Something bad must have happened to her." Bunker says with a small sigh. "Senora Diaz was like that too but she used to be a very happy woman until their daughter died and then it was like the entire world was just shades of grey to her." He shrugs lightly and considers what Robin and Nightwing said. "That makes sense. But we already know about life on other plants since Martian Manhunter is here." "Thing with Koriand'r is that I don't think she's from this solar system. I wish she'd let me get a look at that ship." Mend, frowning. "Then again, if it IS FTL, if we don't invent it ourselves we won't understand it, so..." "No offense, Mend. But yeah, Nightwing is right. This isn't something that needs to be widespread yet. Though...when it hits the papers, I'd like you all to be prepared for it." Robin says, flaring his hands and shrugging an apology at Mend. "And a ship? Really? Think she'd let us take a look?" Robin asks, glancing at Nightwing again hopefully. "With Magik, who knows," Nightwing admits before he nods to Mend. "I know...believe me..." and then Robin asks about it. Grimacing, he manages, "She destroyed it. It just...melted." "She destroyed her spaceship?" Bunker asks and sounds a little aghast. "But... it's a /spaecship/!" He'd never destroy a spaceship. And then something occurs to him. "But... This means she can never go home." Robin damns softly, shaking his head. "An alien space ship, and she destroyed it." The teen sighs and smirks a little. "What a waste. I would have loved to see the computer systems." "Not necessarily, Bunker. There *are* other aliens around, although if the Manhunter's just from Mars then he probably doesn't have a starship." Mend considers that. "I wanted to see the drive. At least to know it can actually be done." "Yeah, I wanted to bring it back, but...in the long run, it's probably for the best. Sucks for us, but it means that any fancy technology won't be abused and she can't be tracked." Nightwing looks Bunker, "I don't think she ever planned on going home." As for other aliens, "Having one around is a feat unto itself. He's also possibly from Mars, which is a known entity." "Well, I'll be glad to meet her." Bunker declares I hope lots of people join since the more of us there are, the more effective we'll be. I hope I can convince Wiccan and Axiom to join but they really don't trust your government for some reason. I don't really know why since it's their government." "So I've personally met two Norse gods, a couple of ladies from the mythical island of Amazon women, and have read about the man from mars. And the idea of an alien from another solar system still gets me giddy. It's a hell of a life, this heroing stuff." Robin says with a grin. "So...do you all have a regular practice schedule I should start showing up for? I'd like to get some work in with the team, if possible." "I don't think she *can* go home, but it does make it hard for her to leave," Mend muses. "But yeah. One day we'll have that technology, though." She sounds confident about that. "Let's just take things slow, Bunker," Nightwing says with a smile. "I'm happy to talk to them and answer any questions they may have about it, but if we grow too fast, that could also be an issue." Robin gets a brief snort before he answers, "It's not a 'be here at 4pm' sort of thing, but when folks are around, most are willing to do some training. We have set sessions which are given advance notice and we have Round Tables every now and again too." He's trying. "You must mean Thor and Sif." Bunker says to Robin. "I stayed at their apartment for a little when my friend Axiom invited me. I never knew little gods really existed before meeting them." He nods to Nightwing. "Well, they're going to need convincing." He's trying. Robin nods at Bunker. "Yep. I broke a staff on the back of Thor's head. Nice guy." he jokes. "So its more of...show up from time to time and see whats up. Got it." he says in response to Nightwing. "And I'm always willing to spar. I'm not as good as Nightwing, though." She's getting a lot better, though. Actually getting kinda dangerous. "You're doing really well, Mend. We all have stuff that we'll always need to be learning." He looks to Robin, "Pretty much, yes. I was...advised not to be too rigid." He'll leave it at that before Nightwing nods to Bunker. "I understand. It's also fine if this isn't the place for them." "He is nice." Bunker agrees. "And he has the best food. I had elk the very first day I was there and he also has this drink called mead which is VERY good." And very potent. "Any time you want to train, Robin. Just let me know. It's fun." "I would be happy to train with you guys. Anytime." Robin says, nodding to his new teammates. "I've got to run guys, but it's been a real pleasure. I'll poke my head in from time to time, and my speeddial is in the system if you guys ever need me." "Nightwing...call me for a coffee someday soon. Really soon." Robin says, nodding his head at everyone and turning for the door. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs